The Ravens Wing
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: Ultimecia Sequel to Memories Of Orchids.In one reality, Ultie lives a perfect life with father Seifer, but why do people act so strangely round her?In another, Mecia strugles with her sanity as her life crumbles. WARNING: contains incestuous themes
1. Prologue

**The Raven's Wing**

(A continuation of **Memories Of Orchids)**

All ordinary text is the story of good Ultimecia bold text is the story of bad Ultimecia.

Prologue

Aadeane was motionless, waiting. He said he would be there for the birth, no matter what cost…

_Pain… another short burst of it, filling her soul. He said he would…_

"Aadeane!"

Thank Hyne… His voice…

_Pain._

"Aidy, how are you? Does it hurt?"

She forced a smile. "Us Sorceresses can deal with any… AARGH!"

The worst bout of pain she had had yet.

Seifer's face paled at the noise. "What's wrong? You're okay, aren't you?"

She did not attempt a smile. "There's something wrong…"

The doctor looked up. "We have to get this baby out of you, Miss Olab. It's going to do some serious 

damage if it stays inside you?"

"What do you-"?

"We're going to operate. Mr Almasy, if you'd like to step outside."

**Aadeane was motionless, waiting… The babe would be born tonight…her daughter… but she would never **

**hold**** her, never buy her first dress, never hold her close or wash her hair…**

**The Angel Wing would get that privilege.**

**She could see the child, in her mind… the white hair, like her own, orchid skin, like her own…**

**Rinoa lie in the bed. It was so painless compared to Yuna…**

**She looked over to see Squall look lovingly over her shoulder. She was so glad he was here, looking so **

**proud****… it had barely been a month since the death of his father, Laguna, and not long before that Ellone **

**had**** died also… There were no smiles of joy at this birth, not when death was still so thick in the air…**

**"One more push, Mrs Leonheart."**

It's a girl.

A girl.

With long white hair and orchid skin.

Her double.

Seifer was holding her, having to brace himself not to cry at the sight of his daughters sapphire eyes. At the 

age of thirty-nine, he had had his first child, and she was beautiful, like her mother… but he knew who she

was…. It was destined.

"What's her name going to be, my little orchid?"

Aadeane remembered what she had found out from Ellone fifteen years before. "Why give her any other 

name? She'll still be the same. 'Sides." she said, smiling. "I kind of like it."

"Ok then." Seifer sighed, holding his love's hand. "Then I guess she's Ultimecia"

**It's a girl.**

**Another girl.******

**So beautiful…**

**Squall loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her. There was no smile for his daughter; indeed, he had **

**not**** spoken through the labour. But Rinoa could see deeper than that; she could see the slight spark in his **

**eyes**** when he had first seen his new daughter.**

**"Can I name her, Squall?"**

**He looked up into his beloved wife's eyes. "Of Course."**

**The baby smiled and laughed, breaking the silence. Rinoa smiled back.**

**"Ultimecia Ellone Lagune Leonheart" she said with a flourish. After all, she had shown joy in the face of **

**the**** darkest times.**

**Squall smiled back. "I like that name, Rinn. I really do."**

**He lent in to kiss her, forgetting all his woes.**


	2. Sweet Sixteen

The Raven's Wing

Sweet Sixteen

"Ultimecia!!! Hey, Ultie!!!"

Aadeane called for her daughter. Hyne, that girl could be difficult. "Hey, come on already! We're going to 

be late!

Ultimecia could hear her mother call her from downstairs. "Coming!!!" she called out in a jaded tone, knowing 

that she wouldn't go down for… well, at least another 15 minutes. Her mother was great and all, but by 

Hyne, she could be a nag sometimes.

Hair. Check. Make-up… could do with a little more. Dress. Perfect. That was one area her mother never 

lacked in. The dress was long and blue and sheer; it fitted perfectly too.

"Ultimecia! Get down here!!!"

She hated his voice. "Okaaaaay, dad!!!" His voice was so gravely and harsh, especially towards her. What 

had she ever done to him?

"Gimme a break, will ya! It's my sweet sixteenth, I shouldn't be rushed!

Aadeane smiled at Seifer. "Do you think I spoil her?"

Seifer laughed and drew his youthful wife towards him. "yeah, but she's your daughter, so you're allowed. 

Besides, maybe you're compensating for not having a sweet sixteenth yourself!"

She laughed and kissed him softly. "I got the best thing in my life when I turned sixteen."

"What? You actually still love me now I'm an old man?"

"Fifty five is not old, Seifer Almasy! Besides, I'm only eight years behind that!"

"yeah, but you're ageless, Aidy. I can look over at you at think I'm with a twenty year-old!!!!"

"That all you love me for? Am I a trophy girlfriend?"

"Damn straight!!!" he laughed and brought her closer. His tone changed. "Elle isn't gonna be wrong about 

Ultie, is she?"

Aadeane sunk away. "No… no, Elle knows theses things. It's going to be fine. As long as she doesn't 

receive Rinn's powers…"

"Ma!!! Dad!!! TA-DA!!!!"

They turned to see Ultimecia stand at the top of the stairs. Her hair fluttered down over her shoulders to 

her waist. Her dress cascaded over her lithe form, and her blue eyes sparkled with glee.

"Ready!!! Now, where's this secret destination?"

"Well, if we told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" her father mocked, hugging his daughter and 

exclaiming, "You look wonderful, hun. Like your mother at your age, cept you've got confidence!"

Ultimecia sneered at her father. "Get off, dad! Besides, I didn't know you knew ma then?"

"yeah, sure I knew him. He came to lecture at my school. We fell in love soon after."

"But we had out fair share of obstacles to get through first. But enough about us-" Seifer added, opening 

the door of their Deling home. "M'lady, your carriage awaits!"

** "Ultimeeeeeeecia!!!! Hey, Mecia…! You ready yet?"**

**"Not yet, Yuna!!! I'll be down now."**

**She'd had that dream again. Probably nothing, Mecia thought… but that voice… it called out to her, there **

**was something familiar about it…**

**_"Mecia… my love… my spawn… my inheritor… you can hear me, I am sure of it…"_**

**No… not again…**

**_"Meeecia, my daughter…"_**

**No….**

**"Rinoa's my mother… who are you?"**

**"Hey, who you talkin' to, little sister?"**

**She smiled at the figure at the doorway. "Nothin', Yuna. Help me do my hair?"**

**"Sure"**

**Ultimecia looked at herself and her sister in the mirror as Yuna brushed her hair. Where was the sisterly **

**resemblance… she could see none….**

**Must be because Yuna's fifteen years older. That has to be it.**

**"What you thinking of, bithday girl?"**

**She smiled softly. "Nothing… well…" she looked away slightly embarrassed. "You ever notice how different **

**we are, Yuna? I mean, I feel so different to the rest of you…"**

**She laughed. "yeah, I notice the difference. But you're a rare albino, Mecia. That's why you look different. **

**You can't let that make you feel isolated. Cos you're my little sister." Yuna wrapped her arms around her **

**and smiled into their reflection. "Nothing's gonna change that. Nah-ah!!!"**

**Ultimecia laughed and hugged her sister. Nothing. Especially not a dumb figment of her imagination. And **

**now she looked closer, they had the same nose…**

**"Girls! When are you gonna come down here?" Me and the 'rents are freezing our asses off in the car!!!!"**

**Yuna stuck her tongue out at that remark. She whispered in Mecia's ear. "Brothers eh? Who'd have 'em?!"**

**She walked over to the door and shouted out. "Be down in a minute, Cid!"**

**She turned back to her little sis. "You gonna be alright from here, Mecia-san?"**

**She smiled weakly. "Sure. I'll be down soon."**

**As Yuna left, Mecia faced the mirror once more. Sixteen. What a way to celebrate, listening to a freaky **

**female talk crap in her ear!**

**_"Mecia…"_**

**Hyne, not again. "What do you want now?" she asked mockingly.**

**_"…Wear blue."_**

Ultimecia looked at her surroundings.  A crowded room; the ballroom of the presidential palace of Deling. 

"Who… who let us hold the party here?!?" She gasped, her blue eyes sparkling with delight as she surveyed 

her surroundings.

Her father smiled and answered her question. "Lets just say we have connections." he smirked, leading his 

daughter over to a young raven-haired beauty. 

"Rinoa? This is our daughter, Ultimecia…"

The woman spun round and looked in awe at Ultie. Ultimecia couldn't work out… what was it about her….

Seifer continued. "She's the president of Galbadia, you know!"

Of course! The Angel Wing…

"I'm delighted to meet you, Mrs Leonheart. I'm a huge fan, I mean you've done do much for Deling and all of 

Galbadia really, and it's great to meet another…. Well, you know."

Rinoa was still transfixed. Ellone was right. This girl was harmless and sweet as hell.

"Erm, yes, thank you." she flustered, still not quite being able to contemplate this. "Miss Almasy, I'd like you 

to meet my husband…"

Rinoa led Ultimecia over to Squall, half-dreading it. Maybe it would have been better if Ellone had not 

found a way to keep their memories from being destroyed from G.F's. At least then this wouldn't be so 

difficult.

"Ultmecia, this is my husband Squall Leonheart-Loire, president of Esthar, vice-president of Galbadia 

and commander-in-chief of Garden"

Squall braced himself and looked at the girl. She had pale features and blue eyes. A combination of her 

parents, nothing more.

"It's an honour to meet you, sir," she said sincerely, curtseying in front of Squall. Seifer laughed at her 

politeness. "Its just Squall, Ultie!!! He isn't that special!!!"

Ultimecia turned back to her father. "DAD!" she hissed, "This is Squall Leonheart! He's like the most 

powerful man in the world!!!"

Seifer smiled at her. "Yeeeh, but my Gunblade's better."

Squall laughed and hugged his old adversary. "yeah, missed you too, Seifer"

Ultimecia couldn't believe it. "You mean you know each other?!?!?!?"

Seifer turned back to her. "Of course we do! We grew up together, we went to the same Garden, we gave 

each other theses scars-," he said as both men pointed to their faces "- during battle training, he nicked my 

first girlfriend-" he gestured to Rinoa "-and, of course, he saved the world yada-yada-yada…"

Ultie's eyes widened. "WOW, really? Who from?"

Seifer paled… he would have to tell her.

"Well, your grandma and your granddaughter, Adel and Ultimecia II. Surprised you haven't learnt about it 

in class, to be honest!"

Squall glared at him… why wasn't he telling the girl the truth?

Rinoa broke the silence. "Maybe you'd like to meet my children?" She took Ultimecia by the hand and led 

her towards the punch table in the corner of the room.

There stood perhaps the most beautiful man Ultie had ever seen.

His hair was long and pitch black. His grey eyes were so expressive…

And the older girl with him was beautiful too. Typical.

"Ultimecia, I'd like to introduce my children, Yuna and Cid"

Brother and sister!

She beamed at them "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yuna smiled back "Great to meet you too, birthday girl!" she looked at her brother for a response. He just 

looked at Ultie and said. "yeah… whatever"

Yuna scowled at him and turned towards Ultimecia. "Don't worry bout Cid, he's just like that. Ma always 

says that he gets it from dad."

She smiled at Rinoa and hugged her. "You don't have to baby sit Ultimecia, ma. Go and talk to Miss Olab, 

I know you haven't seen her since you sold her granddad's old house."

Rinoa smiled back at her and started to walk away. Maybe this would be okay. Ellone looked at her from the 

other side of the room and nodded.

Yes. It would be fine.

**Ultimecia looked at her surroundings, her heart beating fast with anticipation. They were in… Centra?**

**She threw a confused look at her mother. "You'll see."**

**_"She wants to show you something special…"_**

** "Shut up" she whispered back harshly, catching up with her mother.**

**They walked towards a derelict building on the seafront. "Mother?" she asked, still confused. "Where are **

**we?"**

**Rinoa took her hand and led her through the doors of the stone building. "Mecia, your father spent his **

**childhood here. It was an orphanage run by the woman I received my most influential gift from…"**

**Ultimecia sat of the tattered bed in the middle of the room, still unsure of everything. "But what has this got **

**to do with me?"**

**Rinoa sat down beside her. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while, my love…"**

**_"Shes going to tell you she's a sorceress, like me…"_**

**_Shut up _****Mecia repeated in her head, blocking the voice in her mind…**

**"I am the Angel wing sorceress"**

**By Hyne… the voice was right….**

**"Are you alright, Mecia? You look pale…?"**

**Mecia looked back at her mother "yeah… I'm fine… just a bit… well, it does make sense; that's why you've **

**hardly aged…"**

**"The reason I've told you know is that… well, I… I want you to inherit my power if and when I pass away."**

**"What? Me? Why not Yuna?"**

**Rinoa smiled fondly at her. "Yuna doesn't have the same level of maturity and understanding as you, Mecia. **

**You were destined to become a sorceress."**

**_"…Destined to be feared and respected…"_**

**"You have a kind and giving nature…"**

**_"You will kill thousands upon thousands…"_**

**"You will always bring a smile to those who need your help…"**

**_"You shall destroy Esthar in my stead…"_**

**"And you'll be the greatest sorceress who ever lived, I can tell"**

**_"For they are the one's who imprisoned me in this bubble, destined to drift in space forever… lonely…lonely…"_**

**Mecia couldn't cope with the never-ending babble in her ears. She cried out "Mother… Mother I have to get **

**out of here…"**

**Rinoa's smile vanished. "Mecia? Okay, We'll go now, just one last thing to show you on the way out…"**

**She grabbed Ulimecia's hand and took her outside. She turned a corner, and in front of her was a vast **

**piece of grassland, covered completely in pink and red flowers.**

**"What is this place?" Mecia asked her mother, in awe of the beauty in front of her.**

**"This is the Forever Field," responded Rinoa, looking at her daughter's eyes. "When I am lost, I call for **

**Squall to come here. Wherever we are, we can find each other here. I want you to come here too. If you're **

**ever lost or confused, come here and I'll be 'waiting' for you. I promise."**

**_"…If you come here, you'll find me…"_**

**_Block it. "_****Thanks Ma." she said softly, holding Rinoa close. "Now, don't we have a party to get to in **

**Balamb**** Garden?"**

**Rinoa laughed and took her daughter's hand. "Yeah, the rest of them will be wondering where we got to. **

**Come on, I'll race ya!!!"**

**Mecia ran after her. She loved her mother-**

**_"I am your mother…."_**

**_-No!!!!_**

**She loved her mother so, even if she was a little childish at times. Hey, that was her most endearing quality. **

**She was forever young… now she knew why…**

**_"Your time shall come, Ultimecia…"_**

**"No…" Mecia spoke out confidently… "No. Everything will be fine…"**

 "So, Ultie, how does it feel to be 'sweet sixteen'?"

Ultimecia laughed. "It feels like every other day, Yuna! All that's different is that I've found out my dad 

knows the two most powerful people in the world and didn't tell me!!!" she laughed. "Just like him to do that!"

Cid spoke for the first time that night. "They're not that special, Ultimecia. They're just two kids that got in 

over their heads and ended up with power, that's all."

Yuna laughed and prodded her brother. Ha! So it speaks! Finally decided to stop being a rude bastard 

then!"

Cid shrugged. "Didn't have anything to say that was relevant before, that's all. And, before I forget" he 

added looking straight at Ultimecia with his grey eyes. "Happy Birthday, Ultie." She could feel her face 

blush as he looked at her, so she turned back and drank more of her spiked punch.

"Well!" piped up Yuna "Feel privileged, Ultie! My little bro never usually says more than five words to a 

stranger!"

_But we're not strangers, are we? She thought to herself… __we were destined to be together, like my parents… _

_like your parents…_

She looked at his perfect features.

_Destiny…_

** "So, Mecia, How does it feel to be sweet sixteen?"**

**"Can't you remember, Yuna? I know it was aaaaages ago…"**

**"Wow, I'm actually twice your age. How depressing!!!!!"**

**"Yeah, just think how in love the 'rents must be"**

**Both girls made gagging noises and laughed.**

**"What you two laughing at?"**

**Cid walked in, his light blue-grey eyes sparkling with glee. Yuna grabbed a glass of champagne from him. **

**"None of your business, Beautiful Bro!!!"**

**He gritted his teeth. "Don't call me that, Yuna."**

**Mecia hugged him. "Awwww, lighten up, Cid. It's just a nickname."**

**"yeah, but it makes me sound like a fag."**

**"yeah, but admittedly Cid, you're twenty four you've never had a girl… and with a face as gorgeous as yours **

**it is a bit suspect!!" laughed Yuna pinching her brother's cheeks and cooing at him like an old lady. "Such a **

**nice boy!!!"**

**"Leave it, Yuna!!" Cid laughed as he wrestled with his sister.**

**Mecia watched them as they fought. She loved them both; her sparkling sister and beautiful brother…**

**_"You desire him, don't you..?"_**

**_No! _****Her own brother.. That was sick… that was wrong…__**

**_"Look at him, Ultimecia… he's beautiful…"_**

**Maybe so… his eyes were perfect, his hair like raven feathers…**

**_"Raven Feathers… one day you shall possess the true power of the Raven feather…"_**

**_What do you mean?_**

**_"It is not important my child… only love is important…look into Cid Leonheart's eyes and then tell me you _**

**_don't love him…"_**

**_Fine_****.**

**She looked up into his eyes as he finished his fight with Yuna. They were bright with laughing joy. His **

**flawless face was broken into a large smile.**

**_I….._**

**_"…Destiny…"_**

Ultie sat alone on the front balcony of the presidential palace. It had been such a wonderful night… full of 

excitement, prestige, nobility, revelations…

Romance!

She thought again about Cid Leonheart. He made her feel… hell, she couldn't describe it! He was so 

beautiful, so reserved, almost shy…

"Can I join you?"

She turned to see him standing over her. "Oh… o-of course, yeah!"

He sat next to her and waited for her to say something. When she didn't he smiled. "You know you really are 

odd, Ultie."

She threw him a confused look. "Odd? Why?"

"Well, you spend the whole night trying to strike up a conversation with me, and now I'm here you're hardly 

saying anything!"

She laughed. "Well, maybe it's taken so long that I've forgotten any of the things I wanted to say!"

They laughed… then Cid went more serious. "It's kind of a coincidence; it's taken me this long to work out 

what I wanted to say to you… I thought, better keep it short and simple…"

She looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"Ultie… I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

**Mecia sat alone on the 2f balcony. Oh, how she wished that voice wouldn't bother her… especially tonight.**

**She thought of Cid again… it was wrong for her to think of him like that… he was her brother, it was sick… she **

**should not love him like she…**

**Wait.**

**What had she said…**

**Love!**

**_"… you love him… destiny"_**

**"No!" she cried out to herself as tears started to run down her face. It's not destiny, it can't be. Her destiny **

**was to become a sorceress; it said nothing of her falling for her brother. "no…no…"**

**"What's wrong, Mecia?"**

**She looked up into agate eyes.**

**"Nothing, Cid I just-"**

**"Don't fob me off with some story. I'm your brother, I know when you're lying to me" **

**He placed his arm round her, only to be shocked when she flinched from him. "Mecia? What's wrong?"**

**I love my brother, that's what's wrong. I look nothing like the rest of my family, that's what's wrong. I have a **

**psycho-bitch tormenting me 24/7...**

**"Nothing" she lied through her teeth as the tears and desperation became more unbearable. "Oh Cid" she **

**cried out in noisy sobs, burying herself in his shoulders. He held her close. "Oh Mecia! What's wrong!"?**

**"I'm… I'm a bad, bad person Cid!"**

**"No! Mecia, you are anything but! You're good, kind, loving, generous, caring, gentle and-" He paused, **

**knowing perhaps he should not say it…**

**"You're so beautiful, Mecia"**


	3. Cid Leonheart

Cid Leonheart

Ultie danced around her bedroom, singing the most romantic song she could think of…

"Whenever sang my songs…" 

She paused and turned on her C.D player. The swirling string melodies swarmed her room. Julia Heartilly 

could sing it better anyway…

She continued to dance around. What was she feeling? It couldn't be love, she knew that… but maybe it was 

'pre-love', the anticipation of it. "Cid Leonheart" she said to herself. She loved how the name felt on her 

tongue. She laughed to herself and flopped back onto the bed. "Cid, Cid, Cid!!" she giggled.

She was definitely in Pre-love.

"Strange, your mother loves this song, too. I just think it's sappy"

"DAD!!!! What are you doing here!!!?"

He laughed deeply. "I just wanted to see if my little girl had a nice time. And, judging by the fact that you 

were jumping about saying Cid Cid Cid and singing possibly the most romantic song ever written, would I be 

right in thinking you have developed a little _thing for Master Leonheart?"_

Ultie chuckled. "He's great, dad. I think you'd really like him. Eight years older, too… good age difference!"

Seifer scowled. "He's too old for you. Don't trust him."

Her jaw dropped. "What do you mean?! you yourself said that you and Ma fell in love at that age!"

"yeh, and I was a terrible influence!!! Got her into heaps of trouble!!!"

Seifer laughed again and faced her. "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for ya, honey. If he makes you happy, 

then that's great. But be careful. You know what's gonna happen some day…"

"Yes" she droned, rolling her eyes. "I'll become a sorceress and have to face the world in my magical form- I 

know that!"

She walked past him to go downstairs. "Hey dad! Maybe he could be my knight or something!! You know, 

he's a gun blade specialist like you…!"

**Mecia strolled into her bedroom, still numb…**

**She could not believe Cid had said that. He thought she was…**

**No. he must have been saying it in a friendly way, not…**

**_"No, child. He meant it. He feels as you do…"_**

**The tears started again. Would that damned voice never stop? She sunk down the wall and curled up.**

**"Mecia? Don't cry, Mecia…"**

**"Dad?"**

**Squall smiled at her. "yeah. Dad. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"**

**Hyne, no… but talking would help…**

**"Dad… "she started cautiously, looking up at her father. "Have you ever… loved someone that you **

**shouldn't…?"**

**Squall frowned. Odd question. "Well, yes, of course… I mean, I'm the commander of SeeD and I'm in love **

**with a sorceress, that's not exactly acceptable."**

**"well… how do you.. ya know… deal with it?"**

**"There was no way to deal with it. I just resisted being with your mother for as long as I could, then I realised, **

**I couldn't do anything about it. I loved her, I still love her, and I can't change that, no matter what I do"**

**"But what if-"**

**"-I don't think about what might happen, Mecia. I can't think of what my life is going to be like if I loose her.. I **

**just take things day by day."**

**Day by day…**

**_"I take my life day by day… days of this, floating in nothingness… all because of Esthar… and Odine… And _**

**_Laguna… and _****Him…"**

**"So who is it you love, Ultimecia?"**

**The never ending voice's drawl was interrupted. Mecia reacted slowly. "You… you don't know him dad. But **

**he's a gun blade specialist, like you and Cid…"**

Over the last few weeks Ultimecia had visited Cid at the presidential palace many times. Each time she saw 

him, she fancied he became more beautiful…

Her mother had been so pleased for her…She had thought it was about time that Ultie had got herself a 

potential Knight. Her time would come soon…

Ultimecia waited in the street, rain soaking her long white hair. She welcomed its cool touch… she'd always 

liked the rain.

"I've never seen anyone so happy being soaking wet!!!"

She spin round to see Cid waiting for her. He laughed softly, taking her hand. "I love the rain, too."

He walked her to a bench and sat her down, never taking his gaze from her brilliant blue eyes.

"You know something? My grandma was called Raine. Ellone tells me lots about her."

Ultimecia looked at him intently. "Really? What was she like?"

Cid smiled. "She was perfect. Everyone says so. She lived in a tiny village called Winhill, in southern 

Galbadia, you heard of it?…"

She could still hear him talking to him about the fabulous Raine, but her thoughts wandered to him again. 

His grey eyes sparkled as he told her all about his father's lost family, his beloved Omnisan, Ellone, who 

had watched over her own parent's relationship also… 

"You still there, Ultie?"

She laughed as she blushed. "I was just… I was listening, but I-"

She was stopped by the feel of his lips on hers. She tensed up, unable to believe that this was happening…

She drew him in closer, running her fingers through his wet hair. He was beautiful, so beautiful…

Suddenly he broke away, blushing a brilliant red. "I, erm.. I'm sorry, Ultie. I probably shouldn't have done 

that… It's a bit public, after all…"

She laughed out loud at his worries. "It doesn't bother me, Leonheart. I feel proud to kiss you here, in front 

of everyone. I just… feel like jumping up and screaming at them all…" She smiled mischievously as she jumped 

up and ran into the street. "HEEEYY!! I'M WITH CID LEONHEART, THE MOST 

BEAUTIFUL MAN IN THE WORLD!!!!"

Cid laughed at her, his face turning to a deeper red. "Ultie!!! You're insane!!!"

He caught her in a hug and drew her back onto the pavement. "You're gonna get yourself hurt one of these 

days!"

"Thanks for the warning, _dad…" she responded warmly, bringing him closer into another kiss. Then she had _

an idea.

"Hey, how would you like to come over to mine? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but I-"

He kissed her again, whispering to her. "I love you, Ultimecia Almasy"

**She could not stop thinking about him. Over the last few weeks she had heard her more, every moment of **

**the day… She would not stop talking.**

**_"Mecia… you must see him Mecia…"_**

**_I can't… I have to stay away from him…_**

**_"You cannot stay far from your own brother…"_**

**_There! You said it! He is my brother, which means you are not my mother!_**

**_"No… He is your brother because you share the same birth mother, that is the context of which I speak… but _**

**_you are my child… your blood type is O, like mine… You have my long white hair, albeit yours is straight… you _**

**_have the Raven Feather blood running through you…"_**

**_Raven Feather?_**

**_"Yes… one day, you shall inherit the most extraordinary powers of this world… and you shall avenge me…"_**

**"NO!!!" She screamed, throwing herself against her bed. "Hyne, make her stop!!!"**

**_"But, child, Hyne knows I am right! You must accept your destiny, my child!"_**

**"No…no…no…no…!"**

**"Mecia? Are you… okay, Mecia?"**

**Stone eyes. "Oh Cid, you really shouldn't be here…"**

**He looked puzzled. "Why, Mecia.. You're my sister, I can't avoid you."**

**She sighed. "No… I suppose not, though it would be for the best…"**

**"Why? Tell me? Is it because of what I said..?"**

**She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Cid, I love you"**

**"Well… I love you to, Mecia. Of course I do, you're my sister!"**

**She could feel the tears running down her face. Hyne, make it stop…**

**"But-" he started, stopping suddenly, turning away from her.**

**"But what?" she asked, puzzling over his outburst. He turned back and kissed her passionately, not thinking **

**for that moment about what was wrong or right. All she could think of was him, there with her, laying her down **

**on the bed…**


	4. Caught

Caught

She drew him closer into her, never wanting to loose contact with his soft lips. It was right, oh so right… he 

had been so gentle with her, she wondered if he was…

"Cid?"

"yeah, he smiled lazily at her, playing with her long satin hair. "What is it?"

"I, erm, wondered… how many have there been? Before me?"

He laughed at her, turning her onto her back. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"That many!"

He laughed again, even deeper this time. "No! I… You're my first, Ultie." he sighed, holding her closer. "you 

may not want to believe me, but it's true. Ask my family!" he joked, turning to get out of the bed. "They were 

beginning to worry about me!"

She laughed and kissed him again, letting herself enjoy it without feeling nervous. He wrapped her in his 

arms, and held her tight…

"Excuse us for interrupting!"

Ultie jumped up, only to see her parents standing at her doorway. Her fathers face blazed with anger… but 

she noticed her mother was standing behind him, smiling quite sweetly.

"Dad, I-"

"Don't you start with me! We leave you for two days and come back to find you in bed with a Leonheart, of 

all people! You!" He shouted, pointing at the blushed boy. "Get OUT of my house! And I don't want you 

back, you understand!"

Cid leapt out of Seifers way, mumbling apologies constantly. Aadeane winked at her blushing daughter, 

and followed the petrified man out of the room. Seifer glared at his daughter as Aadeane tried to call the 

young man back. Suddenly he turned away and walked out of the room.

Aadeane met with him at the bottom of the stairs, just as Cid had shut the door behind him. She stifled a 

laugh as she saw him smile slyly.  

"You remember when I almost got kicked out of Garden?" she grimaced, bringing him closer to her as she 

recollected their past.

He held her close. "Yeah… the night you asked me to be your knight…"

"Behind the orchids in the Quad…"

"What's the betting that Leonheart's gonna tell his son about that!"

They laughed loudly, hushing each other in case Ultimecia could hear. Seifer looked into her soft eyes and 

ran his fingers through her white curls.

"Aidy? I just had an idea"

"What was it?"

"…Do you wanna get married?"

**She drew him closer into her, even though she wept at what she was doing. She couldn't stop, not now… **

**they had past all barriers already.**

**He turned to her as she cried next to him. He could not speak; the whole horror of what they had just done **

**was beginning to sink in…**

**_"Do not weep, dearest daughter, you have done nothing wrong…"_**

**_Will you never cease?_**

**_"He is not your brother, Mecia. He is the one destined to be your knight. He will protect you forever, if you _**

**_let him…"_**

**Cid watched her intently as she frowned to herself. He wished it was less painful for her, physically and **

**emotionally… he loved her so…**

**She flinched away as he touched her. Hyne, why were they born into this? Why could they not be happy in **

**their love?**

**She wept loudly and sunk into the security of his arms. He buried her in kisses and whispered softly to her. **

**"You are my only love…always. No others shall come past you in my affection. I promise you…"**

**She turned to his perfect face and smiled at him. "I… I know that, it is one of the only things I am sure of in this **

**life…"**

**She kissed him deeply, for a moment not caring about the outside world…**

**"Oh Hyne, no…!"**

**Mecia tensed up. No… she knew that voice…**

**Cid launched out of bed. "Yuna! Wait!"**

**But she had already gone…**

**"It didn't happen. I didn't see it. I couldn't have…"**

**Yuna spoke to herself repetitively. They couldn't have been… that was wrong…**

**Then what were they doing? Having a nap? Was it a brotherly kiss he planted on her lips?**

**She could not convince herself either way… Hyne, why this? When her family's problems finally seemed **

**resolved… And it was so very wrong…**

**She pulled on a jacket and left her house of sin. She strolled out of the back entrance of the presidential **

**palace, walking through the crowded streets of Deling City. People greeted her from every angle; she **

**wondered how they would look on her if they knew… so many people who looked to the presidential family… **

**her mother, the fair sorceress, her father, the president of Esthar also… they had united to countries who **

**had torn each other apart by war… they were the most popular family in the world; especially since they had **

**granted Timber independence and rebuilt Trabia Garden… what could this do to them…?**

**She ran out of the crowds down a secluded walkway… she found a bench and sat, tears rolling down her **

**face.**

**"Why are you crying, Miss Leonheart?"**

**She looked up to see a rugged man in his fifties looking down at her. He was a sorry sight; his clothes were **

**torn, his hair was long and unkempt, his face was unshaved and bore many battle scars. Must have been a **

**fallen victim of the Sorceress wars. Yet she could not look down at him.. Not when things were as bad as **

**they were.**

**"Oh, just silly problems! Will you sit?" she gestured, her impeccable manners still not failing her. He **

**accepted and continued at her. "Would they be problems with your younger sister? Ultimecia, is it?"**

**Yuna could not believe what she was hearing. "Why, yes, but how did you-"**

**"I can only tell you once, Miss Leonheart, but she is a danger to the world. Get out whilst you can."**

**_Get out-_**

**"She will be the most dangerous being ever known. I cannot tell you the full extent of the horror she will **

**unleash. Just be wary of it."**

**Yuna could not believe it. Dangerous? Mecia? She was her darling little Sis, her best friend, how could she **

**be a danger?**

**In the swirl of thoughts she noticed that she had left the man sitting on the bench… it did not matter though… **

**not with the full extent of matters. Who cared if she had forgotten her manners for that moment? Any person **

**would forgive her if they knew…**

**That was what she feared most. The day that others found out. It was inevitable someone would someday… **

**but what could she say or do that would make it better? There would be nothing to do… nothing can make a **

**thing that sinful go away…**

**She lent onto the side of the bridge, looking at the peaceful, tranquil waters of the canal beneath her.  **

**There was no escape…**

**He wondered why she had run of so quickly. Little Yuna… he remembered her when she was just  a baby in **

**the arms of her mother… he doubted she remembered him, especially now he had lost all of his wealth and **

**prowess. He was just another one of the fallen; a homeless drunkard… no family, no friends since his posse **

**had dismantled over thirty years ago… and no lover, not since…**

**He shuddered at the very memory of it… so much would have been different if he had just gone after her… **

**Ellone would have not have been killed by Odine for knowing too much, Raijin would not have gone into **

**seclusion, he would have a family, a future, a purpose…**

**His daughter.**

**Yes, Ultimecia would be his. Maybe he could have prevented all of this… this hatred and pain that haunted **

**all of them. If Ellone had lived, then the power of the memory would have been restored to those who fought **

**with GF's… Rinoa and Squall would have remembered their great battle… maybe then they could have done **

**something…**

**Life was full of what ifs. There was nothing he could do now. He looked up to the sky… somewhere out **

**there was the only thing he had ever loved. He sat back down on the bench, rubbing the long scar on his **

**face…**

**It was far too late for all of them.**

**She had not moved from the spot. No escape… or was there? "Get out while you can" he had told her. At **

**what cost?**

**She could see no way out. The people would discover it… there would be nothing left for her… no seclusion, **

**no peace. And what did he say about her being the most dangerous being ever known? How could she **

**stand by and see that happen?**

**She gazed down into the silver moonlit waters again. The peace she saw in them surpassed anything she **

**had ever seen or felt before… maybe if she…**

**She stepped over the edge, and felt a clarity inside her that she had never felt before. She breathed out for **

**the last time smiling, and plunged into the waters bellow…**


	5. Seifer and Aadeane

Seifer and Aadeane

Utimecia looked around the crowded hall nervously, clutching Cid's hand tightly as they sat in the pews. She saw her 

mother and father as they stood taking their vows, both beaming with joy.

"I can't believe your parents are getting married!" Cid whispered in her ear, gripping her hand tightly.

"Yeah! You would have thought it wouldn't matter to them anymore…"

"Well, you're never to old to show an expression of love…" he sighed, glancing at Seifer and Aadeane 

holding hands. "Maybe when you love each other that much time stands still…"

Selphie leaned in between them and hushed them harshly. Ultie giggled and turned her attention back to the momentous 

event… 

Aadeane looked down at the bloodstained white ribbon that wrapped round their hands. They were united in blood now, 

as the Right of Hyne dictated was proper in marriage. She could hear the voice of her mother in her head, just as it was 

those thirty-eight years ago… "_His name is Seifer, my sweet. He is a knight of true valour, the saviour of the Raven _

_Feather… he looks like an angel, has the strength of a Dragon and the courage of a true man…"_

_You were right, mother. she thought to herself. And today she would marry him. _

Seifer too remembered. He thought of the pain he felt when Rinoa chose Squall over him, how he never felt love like that 

would ever come to him again. He remembered how, after his defeat, he thought he ad no place left in the world. He realised 

now he had been wrong about everything. Rinoa was the wrong sorceress for him, and that summer was just fun, and he did 

have a place. In the arms of the Raven Feather, his dearest Aidy… 

The rest of the event flew by. Before Cid and Ultie knew it, they were following the procession out to the pavilion 

outside. Cid smiled at Ultie. She looked so beautiful…

He kissed her softly and led her away from the crowds. "Do you think our love will be like that?"

She smiled back at him. "I think so. I will never stop loving you. I know that."

She frowned at what she had just said. Was she overreacting? Would he be scared of by a-

"I will never stop loving you, either."

She kissed him strongly, sure that nothing in life could go wrong.

**Ultimecia looked around the crowded hall, her head swarming with the tears being shed all around her. She **

**was**** numb from shock; was this her fault? Had she lost her beloved sister through her own selfish desires?**

**She wanted to deny it, but she knew she couldn't. Yuna was dead, and it was her fault… tears started to run **

**down**** her cheeks as she looked at her love. He looked back at her, his face resembling a little boy who had **

**disobeyed**** his parents.**

**_"It is done and cannot be changed Ultimecia… it is not your fault…"_**

**_How can you say that? It is most definitely my fault… if only I-_**

**_"-You did not kill her, child. If you are to blame anyone blame Seifer Almasy-"_**

**_That name. It sounds…_**

**_"-Familiar?_****_ It should be, my child. He left me to die. He is dangerous to sorceresses. You must go back one _**

**_day_****_ and change him…"_**

**_The history… the battles against Edea…. But he sided with her?_**

**_"He thought he did, my child. Yet in doing so he apposed your mother, the sorceress in the right. You must _**

**_teach_****_ him…"_**

******She noticed a rugged man enter the hall and kiss the coffin that held her sister. He was old; maybe the same **

**age**** as her father… she looked closer… the same scar.**

**_Seifer_****…**

**Squall approached him… something familiar…**

**"Hello, Squall."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"You do not remember? The power of the GF runs through you still…"**

**"I remember something… I don't know what…"**

**"I will take my leave now. Be on your guard, president Leonheart-Loire…"**

**He left the hall. Mecia followed him out still staring. _Your fault… all of it… her death, my mother…_**

**Mother… she had said it. Was she starting to believe it? She could not think of that now… all she could think **

**of**** was _him…_**

**She followed him through the darkened streets of Deling… through the crowded shopping mall, past the **

**canal****… _where they found her body, you monster… down past the gateway…_**

**Finally he turned to look behind him. "Who…Who's there?"**

**She hid herself in the shadows… "_You wouldst kill my sister…_**

**Who's**** voice was that? It came from her, yet it wasn't…**

**_"You wouldst damn my mother to solitude?"_**

**It was her.**

**_"You shall pay for this, mortal!"_**

**_No… what are you going to do…?_**

**Mecia could feel the power surging through her. A gift… a curse? It concentrated in her hands as she **

**reached**** for the terrified man, stepping out of the shadows.**

**"Ultimecia?**** But you're not a Sorceress yet… unless…"**

**The realisation soon dawned on him. "A… Aadeane?"**

**"_Silence!" the voice boomed, startling both the man and Mecia… it sounded sad… __"You will pay for what you _**

**_have_****_ done!"_**

**_No! _****Mecia screamed, but no one could hear her.**

**"I always loved you, Aadeane."**

**Ultimecia felt the power in her hands fade. _"You… You cannot tell me this now!!! The damage is done!"_**

**The power surged once more, and her hand was raised towards the man. "_You have damned our daughter, _**

**_Sir Knight. You shall pay!"_**

**Damned their daughter…**

**Mecia's**** train of thought was interrupted by the screams of the man in front of her. A silence spell was cast **

**hastily**** so as not  to attract attention… but Ultimecia could still hear his screams reverberating inside her **

**head****. Then, with one foul swoop his body was torn in half and the screaming stopped.**

**Mecia collapsed to the floor as Aadeane left her body… she could feel the warmth of his blood on her **

**hands****… the blood of the man who was her father?**

**She collapsed into his warmth. She would never know.**


	6. Leaving home

Leaving Home

Ultie looked around her. The walls were olive blue, the bed was white, the chairs  were black…

Her new home.

She had offered to move out not long after her parents wedding. Her mother was opposed, but her dad 

knew what Ultie wanted… her own place with Cid. She was growing up.

They made a happy compromise. She stayed in Deling City, only an hours' walk from her parents. They 

knew where she was then, at least.

Ultie smiled at Cid and held his hand. Her mother had decorated it. It was perfect. She opened up the 

cream curtains and looked down over the city below; over to the old Careaway Mansion, her home… over to 

the presidential palace, his home… They were finally together.

He came up behind her. "No regrets?" he asked her, placing his arms round her petit waist. She turned back 

to him smiling. "None, my love. We're finally together. Alone."

He smiled mischievously at her, pulling her closer. "You don't think your parents are going to interrupt us 

this time, do you?"

"I hope not. That event could have caused me years of therapy!"

He laughed at her and kissed her fondly. "Cid and Ultie forever." he whispered like a child.

"Cid and Ultie forever."

**Mecia looked around her. The walls were dank and grey, covered in bullet holes, dust had settled over the **

**rotting**** furniture**

**Her new home.******

**She could not stay in Deling, Cid could see that. She was broken by the death of Yuna, and something **

**else**** plagued her. She had become agoraphobic; the mere thought of venturing out into the City petrified **

**her****. She had become even paler and more withdrawn.**

**He had brought her to Winhill, the most secluded place he could think of. They had found an abandoned **

**house**** to live in, and now called themselves Nida and Lagune Careaway. Their middle names and their **

**grandfathers**** name. Easy to remember.**

**He turned and looked her. She had picked up a picture from the mantelpiece, and was muttering to herself… **

**something**** like "Who is it, mother?"**

**He sighed and took their bags up the creaking stairs. Maybe it was too late… maybe she had lost her mind…**

**She looked closely at the photo… it seemed familiar to her somehow, though she knew she had never seen **

**the**** child…**

**"Who… who is it mother?" she mumbled aloud, hoping she would get a response.**

**_"Why, that is Ellone child. A most tragic figure indeed…"_**

**_Ellone… my name…_**

**_"Yes. You were named after both her and your grandfather. She was to be Adel's successor, but she _**

**_escaped_****_, and so I was born to take her place…"_**

**_A… back-up?_****__**

**_"Yes. Poor dear Elle. She died over fifteen years ago at the hands of that odious Odine who called himself _**

**_my_****_ father… Elle holds the secrets of compressing time…_**

**_Compressing time…_**

**_"It will be important to you one day, my love… don't forget…"_**

Ultimecia woke in the arms of  Cid. He was silent as he slept. Life had been so peaceful and perfect since 

they had moved into the flat.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Cautiously she left the bed so as not to wake her sleeping prince. 

She pulled on her robe and answered the door.

A small man in odd clothing answered the door. "Excuse me, but are you Ultimecia Almasy?"

She was startled by his appearance, but managed to say "Yes, yes I am…. Would you like to come in?"

The small man scuttled into the living room, a small moomba following him and dragging a case. "I am most 

pleased to have found you, mistress Ultimecia. Y'see, long ago when my father was still alive, he started 

research on Ellone, research which was to prove very useful to us, but very dangerous as well…"

"Excuse me for asking" butted in the confused girl. "But who are you?"

"The small man slapped his forehead and groaned. "Silly me! I'm always forgetting my manners! My name is 

Zeitgeist  Odine. You are my neice! I am dreadfully sorry I did not introduce myself, but I was so excited that 

I finally found you after travelling all the way from Esthar-"

"Esthar! Did president Leonheart-Loire send you?"

The small man looked up and smiled at her "Why yes! The President was very enthusiastic about me 

meeting you. He told me you were living with his son and gave me the address and now I am here! But 

anyway, now to business…"

He sat himself down on the black couch and began to tell her his story.

"Long ago, when the president was only just older than you, they faced a foe beyond the imagination of any 

human… she was a sorceress called Ultimecia. Now, I know this is going to confuse you, but you mustn't 

interrupt in the slightest… that sorceress was you"

Ultie inhaled sharply. Her. But…why?

"Now, after the defeat of the evil Ultimecia, my father decided to look up the ancestry of that same 

sorceress. He discovered much to his dismay, that she was his own granddaughter. So to prevent you from 

being born, he sent his own daughter into space, never to be released. However, it was soon found out by 

Ellone that you would pose no threat to our world if you were born from your mother, but if Aadeane 

remained in space then you would be born from a surrogate, the Angel Wing sorceress-"

"Rinoa…" Ultie mused, still numb from shock.

"Exactly!!! And you would inherit both powers, which is very very dangerous amounts. But as you are, you 

shall only inherit your mothers power, and therefore shall exist as a very helpful member of society. Now, 

onto the important bit."

Zeitgeist stood up and went towards Ultie. "Myself and vice president Ellone wish to investigate the 

sorceress power as it is transferred from one to another. She wishes to see you and your mother as the 

switch takes place, if it will be possible…"

"But wont my mother have to be dying?"

Zeitgeist shifted uncomfortably. "Technically yes, but it has happened after great injury."

Ultimecia lept from her seat. "I cannot have my mother die in public, so harshly! She deserves a private 

death, like others… I cant even believe I am having this conversation! Get out of my house!"

Zeitgeist remained calmly where he sat. "Of course, I anticipated your reluctance, so I brought 

reinforcements." he clapped twice and five burly Esthar soldiers entered. "I trust you will not be too 

embittered."

She could see no way out. "Cid!!" she screamed as the soldiers restrained her. Zeitgeist laughed at her "You 

don't think we didn't think of him! He is… resting now, Ultimecia"

She screamed out again, as one of the soldiers knocked her unconscious with his ray gun…

**Mecia woke in the arms of Cid. He was restless again, muttering in his sleep.**

**She left him and wandered down to the kitchen… it was always so cold here…**

**_"They're coming, Ultimecia…"_**

**_Who…?_**

**_"Esthar are coming to you… she remembers… she wants to stop you in your quest for right…"_**

****

**The tall man opened the door silently. He knew who was coming.**

**"Raijin?"******

**The tall man nodded. He hadn't seen the woman for… almost thirty years. She'd aged well.**

**"You know why I'm here."**

**He nodded again. To find Ultimecia, the one who caused all this trouble… the one who put them all through **

**hell****.**

**"She's here" he said sharply. He sounded like Fujiin…the late Fujiin Dincht…**

**The woman smiled and took his hand. "Thank you. Esthar offers you its humblest praise."**

**Esthar****… the country that destroyed Ellone…**

**He shut the door on the woman. He prayed he would not see her for at least another thirty years.**

**Mecia started to cut some bread from the stale ration to take to Cid. The knife trembled in her hand… she **

**had**** become a wreck since her death…**

**She heard a knock at the door. She put down the knife and went to answer it.**

**A mature blond woman stood on her doorstep. "Greetings" she said in a voice like liquid honey. "Are you **

**Ultmecia**** Leonheart?"**

**Mecia blinked and started slowly. "No, I'm Lagune Careaway. Can I help you at all?"**

**The blonde woman looked into the brown eyes… a good liar for someone so young… but it was her, she knew **

**it****.**

**"I'm sorry to trouble you, miss-"**

**"Mrs." butted in Mecia sternly.**

**_Mrs_****… "My apologies. I was informed that she resided here."**

**Ultimecia stepped back and looked at her closer… something familiar about her…**

**"I know an Ultimecia, if that would help?" she blurted out. _Why did she say anything?_**

**The woman smiled. "That would be very helpful, Mrs Careaway."**

**Mecia gestured for the woman to come in, and she did so. "We knew an Ultimecia in ****Deling****City****. Daughter **

**of**** the president, I went to school with her.""Is that so?" toyed the woman as Ultimecia went back to slicing her bread. "I hear the young girl was exceptionally clever… almost supernaturally…"Mecia dropped the knife. She knew about the power? _"Do not let them win, Mecia-san"_**

**_I  wont_****_, mother._**

**She picked up the knife slowly, "Butterfingers!" she exclaimed confidently, noting the dubious look on the woman's face_. I wont let her win, don't you worry Mother._**

**"So, I suppose you know all about her disappearance, Mrs Careaway." she continued, wandering the house… Elle's old house…**

**Mecia's**** face was blank. "I had no idea! It's nothing bad is it?"**

**The carefree look on the woman's face disappeared. "I tire of this game. Ultimecia, you will return with me to Esthar immediately."**

**Mecia's**** eyes widened with fear… no….**

**"But I don't understand! My name is-"**

**"I know your face Ultimecia. I faced you for the sake of the world…" _What did she mean?  "-I don't want to have to do that again… don't resist, I have reinforcements, and I don't particularly want to get your brother involved in this."_**

**Ultimecia's****  heart**** sank… she could not put him in danger also…**

**She took the woman's hand and left.**


	7. Waiting

Waiting

Ultimecia sat scared and alone. She had not seen Zeitgeist since she arrived… what was he going to do? Where was Cid, her father… mother…

She curled herself up. Surely Ellone would not have ordered this… and Squall would never have permitted them to hurt his own son…

Who could it be?

She looked above. Through the blue glass she could make someone out… Zeitgeist… and someone else… the dowager!

"Quistis!?" she could not believe it. The dear, gentle Quisty of her fathers stories… was it her that ordered this?

She pulled at the object on her wrist… an Odine bangle… there was no shifting it.

"HELP!" No answer. She looked at the glass again… It was…

"Ma! Ma, run away!"

Aadeane could not hear her. Quistis sealed her with the bangle and cast sleep on her helpless form. Then she ordered Aadeane's motionless body to be taken away somewhere.

Ultimecia cried noisy sobs as the Esthar guards pulled her off her feet …

**Ultimecia  sat**** scared and _alone… Mother… Mother I am frightened…_**

**_"Do  not worry child. Be strong…do not let them see your fear…"_**

**She could see that woman through the glass. She could remember who she was now… it had been so long since they last met.**

**That woman was Quistis Loire, her very own step-grandmother, and vice-president of Esthar._ She must know of the power, mother. That is why she has captured me…_**

**_"Do not worry daughter. Soon you shall be able to fight back…"_**

**_Mother?_****__**

**_"I… I am dying Ultimecia."_**

**Mecia sat, stunned. _Dying? But… no other thoughts entered her head… all she could think of was how lonely she would be without her voice…_**

**_"I felt much like you, my love, when my own mother died. She too was imprisoned by Esthar, as I am and as I fear you might be. Do not think I am not thinking of you, for I am… you are all I live for, and if in death I can save you, then so be it…"_**

**Her eyes welled with tears…. Mother….**

**_"Do not cry. Live. Avenge me, dearest one, against those who have hurt us…"_**

**She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at the dome above her… two new characters… the man who was not her father, the woman who was not her mother… they were staring at her in disbelief….**

**They knew.**

**They could not stop her even if they tried to. Squall reached to strike her but was restrained by Esthar soldiers. Quistis looked saddened as she beat the woman who was not Mecia's  mother until she lay in a crumpled heap…**

**_"Quistis is trying to hurt us, dearest. It is her fault, it is Esthar's fault… but do not blame the Angel Wing…"_**

**_No mother. It is her fault as much as everyone else's. I will avenge you, dear mother. I shall have that woman's head on a spike, I shall kill that woman who lied to me all those years and took me from you, I shall mutilate that man who pretended I was of his flesh….And his precious SeeD shall pay also. They oppose the Sorceress.  I shall destroy SeeD, destroy Esthar…. I shall crush the Forever Field the woman who is not my mother held dear… she never came to me there when I needed her… but you were always there, mother dearest…. I shall wreak my revenge…_**

**Ultimecia turned as she noticed the door open. The woman who was not her mother was unconscious in the arms of a burly soldier.  "Mistress Ultimecia? You must come with us."**

**"Where are we headed?" she asked nonchalantly.**

**"You are not at liberty to know that information. Now, you must do as I say other-"**

**To the captains surprise Ultimecia stepped up and walked to the exit. "I strongly suggest you accompany me, Captain" she said in a monotonic voice.**

**_I will have vengeance, mother. They will pay…_**


	8. Who I really am

Who I really am/Death

Ultie woke in the cold surroundings of "O" lab, her mother slowly regaining consciousness beside her.

"Mother? Ma? Are you ok? Can you move?"

Aadeane stirred slowly. "I… think I've been poisoned…"

Ultie's eyes widened with fear. "No… we have no magic! I cant cure you! Oh, Hyne! Why did this have to happen to us?"

Aadeane smiled sweetly. "Do not worry Ultie.  You'll be okay. You will be safe, that's all that matters to me."

Her mother's smile caused her to burst into tears. "Don't cry, Ultie, don't cry…."

The pain got worse.  Aadeane doubled in pain as a gunshot rang through the halls. A gun blade shot…

"Cid?" Ultie pondered aloud as more shots were fired…. No, that was not the Punishment… it was the Hyperion…

She could see him now; her own father hacking through countless men and women, coming ever closer to them.

"Ma!" She cried to her dying mentor. "Ma! Dad's here! He's come to rescue you! See? You'll be fine, just hold on…"

He was at the door. As he sliced through it she heard a shot unlike the others… a rifle… then the soft thud of entry… she could see by her fathers wide eyes it had hit him.

He staggered over to his beloved wife, collapsing on top of her. He struggled to speak as a small trickle of blood escaped his rosebud lips… "Aidy… I love… I'm sorr-"

He said no more. Aadeane cried softly. "Oh, Seifer! Wait for me…. We'll be together again…"

"No, mother! Don't leave me, please! I cant-"

"-Get out unharmed. Do that for me, my dearest dau-"

Her speech turned to cries of pain… Ultie grabbed her hand as the same pain shot through her. Power… so much power…. Raven Feathers floated around her mind… She reached for her mother through the dense cacophony, grabbing her hand as she did… then she lost it…

She shot back panting. What was that? Why did she feel like this… so much…

Suddenly she noticed Quistis standing over her. "Very good. Now Zeitgeist can develop a way of eliminating the powers."

"You…. You evil-"

"-Don't be like that Ultimecia. You do not know the true horrors of what you were. I need to stop anything like that happening in the future, you must understand that at least!"

"You killed them!" she screamed, indicating to the remains of her parents. "You killed Seifer, your childhood playmate!!! You killed Aadeane, she idolised you, don't you remember?"

"They are but casualties of war, Ultimecia. Many fell in the two wars… I only wish to prevent a third."

Ultimecia felt the strong hands of two Esthar guards on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ultimecia, but you must understand I seal you for the good of all…"

"NO!"

Who was that… "Cid?" Qustis let out a strangled scream, and Ultie noticed the tip of the Punishment had penetrated her. She saw Cid's shocked face as the older woman crumpled to the ground. He took Ultimecia's  hand and brought her close.

"We have to get out of here"

**Ultie woke in the cold empty orb in the sorceress memorial. _They're all staring mother…_**

**_"They stared at me in much the same way, child. They talked of sending me away, and they did…"_**

**_They shall pay, mother._**

**The doors slid open and Rinoa was pushed into the room. "Oh, Mecia!" she cried, wrapping her arms round her bemused daughter. "We've been so worried! We came here to ask for Quistis' help, and we were treated like this! She says horrible things about you… I can hardly think straight"**

**Ultimecia stared at the woman. She had no idea. She was not her daughter. Mother was dying… **

**"You do not remember the Raven Feather, Rinoa?" she asked calmly, looking straight into the brunette's eyes.**

**"What? Mecia… why are you calling me by my first-"**

**"- she adored you, and you adored her. You cried for weeks when Seifer Almasy took her away to Esthar, never to return… she was your best friend in all the world…"**

**"Raven Feather… I know that name…"**

**"You should. You could have saved her. All of you could have tried, but you didn't. You just kept on with your lives until the power of the G.F's erased all knowledge of her. Yet Quistis remembers. She is angry too, not just at me, but at you."**

**Ultimecia stood over the crying woman, making her cower under her might. "This would have been so different, Rinoa. Yuna would be alive, Ellone would be alive, Fujiin would be alive, Zell would be alive…"**

**"I recognise those last names. Tell me who they are!"**

**She smiled. "Ellone was Squalls beloved sister… you named me after her, don't you remember? Fujiin was an enemy of you once upon a time, then she married Squalls best friend Zell… they both died recently at the hand of Esthar…. To protect us, you and me."**

**Rinoa choked on tears. Why couldn't she remember? Why was Mecia being so cold? What had she done…**

**_"Mecia, my daughter…"_**

**"Mother?" Mecia called out aloud, looking upwards "Mother, what is it?"**

**"Mecia? Mecia what's going on?" called the confused Rinoa, gently placing her hand on her daughters shoulders, Ultimecia shrugged her off heartlessly "Mother?"**

**_"The time has come, my love. I'm so sorry… please do not hate me for leaving you"_**

**"Mother, don't die! I need you!  Please!"**

**_"I love you, Mecia dearest…"_**

**Rinoa caught her as she collapsed unconscious…**

***************************************

**Mecia woke with a jolt. Where was she…. It was a forest, a beautiful forest…. She could hear a woman's voice singing…**

**"Mother!"**

**She ran, following the voice…. "Mother. I'm coming… wait for me…"**

**She turned a corner and found herself in an empty glade. Her eyes settled on a woman in the centre, turned away from her…. Long white curls, white skin… mother…**

**"Mother!"**

**The woman turned round, tears running down her face. "Oh, Ultimecia! You are exactly as I imagined! So beautiful…"**

**Mecia ran into her arms as black feathers swarmed around them. "I don't want to be alone, mother."**

**Aadeane smiled softly, stoking her daughters hair. "I felt much like you when my mother died. You will find your place in the world, dearest daughter. Do not fear."**

**The swarm of feathers increased. "What's happening, mother?"**

**"You shall become your true self and inherit the greatest power in the world. Please, my love, use it wisely."**

**The figure of her mother faded into nothingness. Ultimecia screamed and fell to the ground.**

******************************************

**"Mecia? Mecia, can you hear me?"**

**She woke to see the pained face of the woman who was not her mother. "You… it's your fault…"**

**She felt the power surge in her hands…just like in ****Deling****City****…. The power was hers…. She would wreak her revenge…**

**A bolt of power hit Rinoa. Ultimecia chuckled as she saw the woman's shocked and dazed expression…No more…**

**Ultima****. The most destructive magic she could think of. It swarmed round Rinoa before hitting her, mortally wounding the woman.**

**Rinoa grabbed her hand. "I… love you, no matter what…"she gasped before collapsing in her blood.**

**Ultimecia felt a similar surge of power… the Angel Wing power…**

**"Worthless powers." she sneered, stepping over Rinoa's lifeless form. **

**She effortlessly slipped through the seal of the memorial… _you cannot control me, Quistis Loire. I am the Angel Feather, I am the Raven's Wing… the essence of the great Hyne … I have all the power of Hyne…_**

**"Rinoa?"**

**Squall…**

**"Ma?"**

**No, it cant be… "Cid?"**

**She turned to see the both of them over Rinoa's body. "Who did it, Mecia?" demanded Squall, his agate eyes brimming with tears. "Tell me! Tell me now, damn it!"**

**Her own eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at Cid's distraught face. "I… it was Quistis…" **

**Cid ran over to her and held her close. "Sshh, it's going to be ok… we'll sort it out." She looked up at him and he shuddered. "Mecia… your eyes, they're…."**

**"Golden… don't you remember, Squall?" Ultimecia turned to see Quistis, fully armed, with a host of soldiers behind her. "Our great battle… she had golden eyes…"**

**"Quistis, how could you do this!"**

**"Look to your daughter, Squall! She bears the markings of power, she will kill us all!" Quistis raised her gun and pointed a single shot at Ultimecia. She raised her hand, effortlessly repelling the bullet. "Fool, ****Loire****" she stated coldly. "You cannot stop me. I shall avenge her… you all wronged her…"**

**"Mecia, stop." started Cid. "Please! Stay with me! We can walk away from this, go back to the way it was!"**

**"No… you shall pay, Quistis Loire. You oppose the Sorceress… you must pay!"**

**The power surged once more… one last time… you shall die…**

**The bolt shot through the air towards Quistis… but it did not hit her…**

**Mecia looked down to see the crumpled body of Cid… her love… no…**

**"You… you shall all pay for this! What you have done to us! Cid…"**

**She picked up his lifeless form… he was beyond her help… _You shall pay… the pain was unbearable… so many memories… __please no…_**

**She stumbled past him towards the woman who was not her mother… the ring… the legendary Griever…**

**She tore the ring from her mother's neck and placed it on her finger. It shrank to fit her, and she heard the dark voice of the G.F reverberate inside her head.**

**"I have waited for you, my mistress Ultimecia…  we shall change the world…"**

**_Take my memories away from me… I cannot bear it…_**

**She felt the power slowly surge through her. _Griever, make them… help me do my hair, Yuna,? …Cid… I… Mother… mother, who is it? Don't leave me… Dad? No… Seifer Almasy… I.. I always loved you, Aadeane… Quistis, how could you… Time compression._**

**_Time compression._**

**The pain stopped. She stood to her full height. A man charged at her…. So familiar…. gunblade held high above his head. She knocked him down effortlessly and smiling turned towards the blonde woman. The guards around her fled… _Why run? There is nowhere to go… but the woman stood still, accepting… her death would be quick._**

**Ultimecia summoned up all of her powers. Kill… kill in the name of the sorceress… a name that escaped her that once she held dear…The powers meshed, creating a cacophony of sound and light. She grinned wildly as the full power of Hyne released it's glory on the fear-stricken men and women…. An _Apocalypse…._**

**Ultimecia looked at the bodies that surrounded her. More would try to stop her, but why? There was no way they could defeat her… the Angel Feather, the Raven's Wing… they would be no threat.**

**Let them come.**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ultie stood alone, staring at the twin graves that held her parents. Tears were falling down her face… though it had been many years, the pain was still fresh. She thought of her new life; her husband, her children…

She was Ultie Leonheart now.  She had two children, the twins Aadeane and Raziel, and was settled in her role as a healer, a protector, a mother…

"I will make you proud, mother. I shall be the greatest Sorceress of all time, you'll see."

She felt Cid's protective and find hers. She looked into his agate eyes and turned away from her past, towards her future.

**Mecia stood alone, waiting… waiting…**

**They were coming. They had come far… through the voids of time…**

**They discovered much about themselves. They had discovered love, pain, anger, hardship, loyalty… all of it was worthless… they would die today.**

**They had defeated many of her monsters, that was true… but they would perish under the power of the Raven's Wing…**

**Griever would second her… her soul mate… they were destined to rule over all, their power was unrivalled… Hynes descendants would once again rule all.**

**They were closer. She took her place and waited…**

**Ultimecia looked down at the Gunblade that had pierced her… the Lionheart… I once knew someone who…**

**"Who are you?" she shrieked as her black blood covered the blade.**

**The man did not answer. She could see time spinning out of control… the castle changed once more… back to the orphanage she had destroyed… back to the meadow she had crushed… there was a reason…**

**She looked up. There was Edea, the woman she had possessed. She would receive her powers!**

**A smile spread across her face. If Edea received both powers, then she would be able to return in another life! She could succeed, and Hyne would rule the planet! Yet still it seemed empty…**

**She took a deep breath. "****"Reflect on your... Childhood...Your sensation...Your words...Your emotions...Time...It will not wait…No matter...how hard you hold on… It escapes you..."**

**She felt the  power drain away from her… the world went black…******

**One… One day, it would all be hers. Forever.**

~FINIS~

I hope you liked it! Ok, I know that Yuna isn't really Squall and Rinoa's kid, but she looks like she is! In theory this could all work, but its not official. All characters except for Cid and Aadeane belong to Square. 


End file.
